Sasuke Uchiha Vs Ky Kiske
Description Naruto Vs Guilty Gear! The opponents of the protagonists of their sagas will meet in a death struggle. Will sharingan Sasuke be able to beat the experience of Ky Kiske ? Interlude (cues Invader Jim Johnston) KR: A hero is nothing without a rival, that challenges their skills to the fullest. AK211: And those rivals are nothing if not have a badass sword. KR: Sasuke Uchiha The rival of protagonits Naruto Uzumaki AK211: And Ky Kiske The rival of protagonists Sol Badguy. He's KR and I'm AK211. KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sasuke Uchiha Tier: Wall level with physical attacks. Building level with Katons | Building level | At least Building level | City level with Kirin | Multi-City Block level with Susanoo slashes. Town level with Complete Susanoo | Town level with Amaterasu. Large Island level with Perfect Susano'o | Country level '''physically via power-scaling. '''Moon level+ with Jutsu (Created a moon with Naruto) | At least Moon level+, likely Small Planet level Key: Start | Post-Chunin Exams | Shippuden Start | Hebi Sasuke | Taka Sasuke | EMS Sasuke | Rinnegan Sasuke | Six Paths Susano'o Name: Uchiha Sasuke Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12-13 in Part I, 15-17 in Part II, 19 in The Last, 27 at the end of the series Classification: Missing-Nin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship and Shurikenjutsu (Can fend a strike from Mifune with ease), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Taijutsu Expert, Power Mimicry (Was able to copy and emulate Lee's fighting style during the Chūnin Exams. Can also do the same with ninjutsu and genjutsu), Chakra Manipulation, Ninjutsu Master, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Hebi Sasuke only), Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Illusion Creation/Mind Control (via Sharingan and/or Genjutsu), Limited Precognition (Via Sharingan), Transformation, Summoning, Resistance to Poison, Portal Creation, Can swap places with anything in the immediate vicinity, Teleportation, Chakra Absorption (Preta Path), Can create shadow clones, Sealing via Chibaku Tensei (Deva Path), Flight via Perfect Susano'o or the Deva Path, Memory Reading. KR: Sasuke was the survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, with one thing in mind: Revenge against his brother, Itachi since he was the one behind such tragic event. AK211: And the main reason to become the best ninja. KR: He became a member of the Squad 7, alongisde his rival, Naruto Uzumaki and his later wife, Sakura Haruno. Throughout his journey, Sasuke will earn the attention of Orochimaru, who then became it's mentor so he could achieve his ultimate goal. AK211: But then he defeated Orochimaru -creeps the heck out of me, yikes-and took control of his own destiny which continued... KR: In becoming an important player in victories against enemies such as Kabuto, Kaguya, Momoshiki and Kinshiki Otsutsuki and many more, like the immortal Madara Uchiha. AK211: To put it simple he went from Naruto's greatest enemy into its greater ally. Have I seen this crap before? Nah never mind, I'm sure everyone can handle it. KR: Now that his story is out of the way, let's get into the realm of his abilities starting with his physical aspects. AK211: In the strength department he is capable to trade blows with Rock Lee, penetrated Gaara's defense on one occasion and he has also punched Naruto very harder as well as Deidara. In other words, Sasuke does know when to pack a punch for real. KR: But he's not all strength alone. He is very keen on speed, where he can blitz enemies, dodge incoming attacks, reacting people that are appearing behind him, keeping with multiple enemies at once and he is more than capable to even react Orochimaru in combat. AK211: And last but not least, he is also very durable. This is the Teenager who has tanked a barrage of needles thrown by Haku. Survived the Curse Bite from Orochimaru and survived from being punched, thrown into mountains and even tanked an explosive. KR: Damn. Just damn. AK211: But we finally get into the real deal, which are the skills which they start from being a great combatant and a leader. KR: But there is more to Sasuke in the form of his main source of energy called Chakra. AK211: In the Naruto verse, Chakra is a spiritual form of energy which is applied in every technique or justsu, as well the different natures, like water, fire, earth, wind and lightning. KR: In addition, it can provide other abilities as well as 3 chore techniques. Among them they are Taijutsu which is referred to "Body Techniques". The Genjutsu as it is related to "Illusionary Techniques". Last but not least, there is the "Ninjutsu" which is linked to the Ninja Techniques. AK211: It is there that Uchiha can have a great gamma of chakra abilities and techniques, making him one of the strongest characters of the series. His abilities are as follows: Chakra: -Spiritual Energy found in all living things -Used in every jutsu or technique -Several Different Natures -Fire (Sasuke's nature) -Earth '(Sasuke's nature) '-Water '(Sasuke's nature) '-Wind '(Sasuke's nature) '-Lightning (Sasuke's nature) -Can enhance a person’s ability -Walk on water/up sheer surfaces -Can be used as traction, thus increasing running speed -Lethal if full supply expended -Replenished through meditation and nourishment (food, water, rest, etc.) Taijutsu: Literally meaning "Body Techniques", Taijutsu refers to techniques using the natural human body. Taijutsu does not require chakra. These techniques focus on the martial arts and hand to hand combat, and chakra can be used to enhance the effects of taijutsu. Taijutsu is much faster than most ninjutsu and genjutsu. Genjutsu: Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques", Genjutsu is employed the same way ninjutsu is: through chakra and hand seals. However, instead of producing a physical attack, Genjutsu attacks the victim's brain, causing a disturbance in their senses. Genjutsu is frequently used to create false images and pain. Ninjutsu: Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques", Ninjutsu is a general term referring to most of the techniques used by ninja. Ninjutsu can be created by molding one's chakra into physical form, most commonly through the usage of hand seals. One way ninjutsu is often created is by using nature transformation and shape manipulation Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow: -Traps the victim in a powerful illusion -Does not require direct eye contact -Projects a torrent of crows to torment the victim Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique: -The victim is caught in an illusionary world created by the user -The victim is tortured with the sense of having spikes driven through their limbs, taking away the body's freedom -More skilled users don't require eye contact ' Shadow Clone Jutsu: -Creates corporeal copies of the user -Can be dispersed if struck with enough force ' ' Substitution Jutsu: -A technique that swiftly replaces user with a nearby object ' '''' Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique): -A space-time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals for combat or travel -Sasuke usually summons hawks ' Great Fireball: -A technique in which a massive orb of fire is expelled from the mouth -Can be expelled as a flamethrower -The scope of the attack depends on the volume of chakra mustered Phoenix Sage Fire: -The user expels a volley of small fireballs, each sent flying in an unpredictable pattern -The flames can still be controlled by the user via chakra Dragon Fire: -The user breathes fire on a wire which rushes towards an enemy and sets them on fire Great Dragon Fire: -The user creates a dragon-shaped fireball that attacks the opponent -Can be used to set up Kirin Chidori: -The user channels lightning chakra in one hand and charges towards an opponent to pierce them Chidori Current: -An electrical discharge flows through the user's body to effect multiple enemies in every direction Chidori Senbon: -A technique in which Chidori is transformed into countless senbon targeting the enemy at high speeds Chidori Sharp Spear: -Turns the Chidori into a spear for mid-range attacks with a maximum of 5 meters -Less powerful than normal Chidori -More range equals less risk for the user Chidori Katana: -The Chidori is channeled through a sword or blade -The blade can now easily cut through steel or other hard substances -When struck against foes, their muscles go numb due to electrical current, making it harder to move Kirin: -A technique that uses lightning from the clouds and controls it via chakra -Requires thunder clouds to use and the user has to make them via fire techniques to create the conditions -Powerful enough to destroy a mountains''' Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye): -Special eyes inherent to the Uchihas that grant unique abilities -Allows the user to see chakra any variations -Can see through illusions and see invisible enemies -Grants form of precognition via reading precise muscle movement -Allows the user to memorize any technique witnessed as long as it isn't an inherent ability -Grants a unique genjutsu that hypnotizes enemies ' '''Sharingan Genjutsu: -By looking into an enemy's eyes, the Uchiha can lock the enemy within a genjutsu of their choosing Susanoo Genjutsu: -Sasuke stares into an opponents eyes until a shadowy figure appears under a genjutsu -The figure resembles Sasuke's Susanoo and assimilates the foe -The foe's will is broken and is left incapacitated ' 'Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): '' '-An advanced form of the Sharingan that is gained through the despair of losing a loved one -Grants powerful and unique techniques to the user -Used to cause blindness after each use of the Mangekyo's Sharingan's unique techniques -No longer an issue after transplanting his brother's eyes' Amaterasu: -Black flames that move with the user's gaze -Hotter than normal flames and can even burn water or even fire -Said to burn for 7 days and nights until the user ends it Mangekyō Sharingan: Enton (Blaze Release): -Advanced chakra nature -Used to manipulated the Amaterasu flames Magatama: -Sasuke creates an orb in his Susanoo's third hand to create magatama projectiles composed of Amaterasu -The victims are thrown off their feet and incinerated by the flames Kagutsuchi: -Sasuke creates a barrier composed of Amatersu to shield himself and burn any foe that touches the flames -The technique can be used in conjunction with his Susanoo and its weaponry Tsukuyomi: -Traps person in a horrific genjutsu for 3 days' experience (barely a second in real world) Susanoo: -Creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user -Forged by the user's chakra and differs in appearance from each user -The being can grab, strike, manipulate itself, and use weapons created by Amaterasu's flames -A stronger form grants flight, channels the user's techniques, and is as large and strong as a tailed beast ''' '''Rinnegan: -Gained the Rinnegan in his left eye after receiving half of the Sage's power -He can use both the Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan at the same time -Possesses 9 tomoe symbols Preta Path: -A technique that drains energy regardless of shape, size, and form -Can drain opponents on contact Asura Path: -Allows the user to augment their body via mechanized armor and weapons Human Path: -Can read the minds of any target by placing a hand on a target's head or chest and ripping out the soul -Provides intel and kills the target Animal Path: -Allows the user to summon creatures without a blood sacrifice or hand seals -Summons include a regenerating multi-headed dog, a rhino, a bird that produces explosives, a bull, a chameleon that turns invisible, and a extremely durable panda Naraka Path: -Allows the user to summon the King of hell to interrogate a victim -If the victim lies or doesn't respond, the King of Hell kills the victim via ripping out their tongue -The King of hell can repair any damage by ingesting a damaged body and the body will emerged rejuvenated Deva Path: -Allows the user to manipulate gravity via pushing and pulling -Cannot be used in rapid succession as it has a 5 second recharge Banshō Ten'in: -Pulls a target or targets towards the user Shinra Tensei: -Pushes matter, objects, people, or attacks away -Larger scale version can destroy an entire city -More powerful version requires longer recharge Chibaku Tensei: -User creates a black orb that floats upwards and attracts all matter, objects, and people towards it. -The Sage of the Six Paths used it to create the moon and trapped the Ten-Tail's body inside it -Sasuke used it to hold the Tailed Beasts in captivity -Can be destroyed via destroying the core ' Space-Time Dojutsu: -Unique ninjutsu granted by the Rinnegan -Creates a portal that allows him and others to travel dimensions -Uses are limited by number of people and great chakra expense -Can't use the Mangekyo Sharingan or Rinnegan at full power for a while if used too much ' ' Amenotejikara: -Unique ninjutsu granted by the Rinnegan -Can switch places with objects instantly within a certain range -Used to evade attacks and attack by switching with a weapon' KR: But like any warrior, Sasuke has his own weaknesses to taken into account. AK211: Like every anti-hero character he is quite overconfident. As well as can be manipulated, especially when pressed. KR: Also his Chakra Pool is limited,, and some of his techniques like his Ocular genjutsus need eye contact to work and some his Jutsus attacks, mainly both Fire and Lightning are weak towards Water and Wind attacks. AK211: But above all, Sasuke has what it takes to be a great ninja and a fearsome fighter nobody wants to cross with. "While it's true I once desired destruction… and the only goal I had was revenge… things are different now. Because that which is destroyed can always be fixed and rebuilt. Villages freed from the clutches and employ of darkness… what I desire is to reform the entire shinobi world! What I am calling for, what I am bringing forth… that is… Revolution" Ky Kiske Tier: Solar System level Name: Ky Kiske Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human (Possibly possessing Gear Cells), Former member of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights, King of Illya, Father of Sin Kiske Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Lightning Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low), Time Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Via Gear Eye) KR: In a world where carnage rules all, there must be some light of hope, even if it's small. That's the Guilty Gear Universe. AK211: In the year 20XX, People devoted to create weapons that could help them in Civil Wars. That's where a scientist called Fredrick came in the spot. KR: However, it backfired at him, leading to him turning into a Gear and having his girlfriend getting killed. This man that turned into a Gear would be later known as the infamous flame of corruption, Sol Badguy. AK211: And to fight Gears, A police unit should stand in the spot. This is where one person comes in this spot. We are talking about...Ky Kiskie. KR: Orphaned at a young age during the war, Ky Kiskie met the then-commander of the Sacred Order, Kliff Undersn. Afterward, Ky was told to come back after five years of training to see him again if he really wanted to fight. Five years passed, and Ky returned, ready to do battle. AK211: A year passed and due to the retirement of Kliff, 16-year-old Ky Kiske was recognized for his talent and named the new chief of the Sacred Order. With the appointment, he was given the Thunderseal, a weapon that allowed the wielder to manipulate the difficult element of lightning, and one of the Sacred Order's holiest treasures. Soon after his appointment, he led the Knights to victory, and ended the 100-year genocidal war. The Order was disbanded after the Holy War ended. Now enough of the history shit. Let's enter to his abilities. KR: Well, Yeah. Your right. As we said earlier, Ky wields the Thunderseal, one of the Sacred Order's holiest weapons. It allows its wielder to manipulate Lightning. Ky wields this sword with immense profieciency. Later on, My wielded Magnolia Eclair II after he used Thunderseal's hidden ability to stop time around Dizzy. AK211: He also developed a badass moveset out of it. So sit down and have some popcorn with you ladies and gentlemen. KR: First, we have Stun Edge, a small arrow of lightning that Ky launches at the opponent from his sword. It also has a more powerful version: Stun Edge: Charge Attack, which inflicts more damage at the opponent. AK211: Vapour Thrust, where Ky performs an upward electric uppercut with his sword at his opponent. Stun Dipper is a slide attack followed by an electric slash with Thunderseal. Lightning Javelin is where Ky performs a slash in the air right after performing Vapor Thrust. Greed Sever is where Ky jumps above the opponent, performing a Rainbow-like electric slash at the opponent with Thunderseal. And Crescent Slash is where Ky performs a flip with Thunderseal with his back facing the opponent, launching the opponent in the air. KR: And now for the special trump cards. I'm talking of course about the Overdrives! AK211: Ky has two badass Overdrives. The first one is called Sacred Edge, A more powerful version the Stun Edge and Stun Edge: Charge Attack. To perform it, Ky uses lightning magic to create a circle in front of him. Out of the circle comes a sword-like arrow made out of lightning which Ky hurls at the opponent. His second and most powerful Overdrive is a move called Ride The Lightning. This move engulfes Ky completely in a sphere made out of electricity before he rushes at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. KR: And like every Guilty Gear character, Ky has and Instant Kill move. His own is called Rising Force. Ky charges Thunderseal before stabbing his opponents with it, releasing all the energy stored in the sword in the form of giant blue flame at the opponent. AK211: There is also the Gear Eye, where Ky's left eye becomes red with a Gear symbol inscribed on the iris. When utilizing this power, it vastly increases his strength, speed, durability and magic to supernatural levels. He can regenerate fatal wounds in mere seconds and using raw strength in this state, He was able to prevent the titanic Justice from falling from the sky - as well as the small island of stone she rested on -. His lightning magic also intensifies greatly and takes on a violet hue. However, he can only maintain this state for short intervals and it seems to cause pain afterwards. Man! Ky sure is unstoppable. KR: Well, No. Like any fighting anime character, Ky still has his own weakness. He is so noble and honest and kind to the extent that people like I-no can trick him easily due to his high sense of justice. He also hestitates and refuses to fight disarmed people. Also, He hesitates to fight people who appear as children as well. Also, his Gear Eye lasts for a limited time and then vanishes, leaving him worn out and in pain afterwards. AK211: But despite all of this being said, There is a reason why he is called the Lightning Emperor. "Why must I make friends with the hated and make enemies of the respected... It's times like these when I miss the days of the war. The days before I discovered the little space between good and evil..." Pre-Battle KR: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. AK211: It's Time For A Death Battle! Death Battle It was a nice day in Konoha. Birds chippering, sun sending its beautiful golden rays of light from its core, spreading it around the entire world, glittering it with its beautiful shine... "Hmmm. So this is Konoha?" And yes. Lots of weird incidents happen frequently here. An example of this was Ky Kiske, who was walking to the village of Konoha, his blonde pony tail floating with the air. Next Time Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Candidates for deletion